Los 75 Juegos del Hambre Una nueva historia
by AleSempe
Summary: Allyson West es una chica del distrito 12, ella vive en la veta y como siempre ha tenido momentos difíciles. Pero su vida esta por cambiar al haber sido escogida para los 75 Juegos del Hambre, junto con Katniss y Peeta. Gracias a una gran cambio de reglas hechas por el Capitolio.
1. Chapter 1: La cosecha

Capitulo 1

Me he levantado, y yo misma se que este no es un día normal para nadie en todo el Panem. Parece un día normal, porque tengo que ir al quemador. Pero en realidad no es un día normal, porque hoy escogen a los tributos para los 75 Juegos del Hambre. Una especie de espantosos juegos creados por el Capitolio. En los cuales obligan a un chico y una chica entre doce y dieciocho años, para que compitan hasta la muerte en una arena. Solo puede haber un ganador, el cual cuando llegue a su distrito tendrá muchas riquezas las cuales gozara por el resto de su vida. Pero el año pasado fue una excepción ganaron dos competidores, y son de mi distrito el 12. Se llaman Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, son la pareja trágica del Distrito 1. Katniss se ofreció como voluntaria en lugar de su hermana, y el día de la entrevista dijo que le había prometido a su hermanita que ganaría. Al final lo logro fue la ganadora de los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Peeta fue elegido por el sorteo. Es un chico muy apuesto, y tierno en todo sentido. Es el hijo del panadero, por eso nunca a tenido que pasar hambre o algo así. Seguro que siempre ha tenido todos los panes que él quiera. El es una de esas personas que no viven en la veta, en la escuela siempre tenía muchos amigos, se podría decir que era uno de los populares del colegio, y es muy apuesto por eso es que muchas chicas le parece lindo. Pero el día de su entrevista para los juegos, Peeta confesó su amor por Katniss Everdeen. Ella es una chica muy afortunada por tener a Peeta, y ahora mucho más ya que los dos son ganadores. Son una pareja muy bonita, pero hay algo entre ellos no que no llega en convencer completamente a los otros. Todo parece una actuación del Capitolio. O algo así. Muchas personas piensan eso.

Me estoy preparando para poder salir a trabajar como todos los días. Tengo que vender las telas, que hace mi madre, en el quemador. Que es como un mercado negro. Los agentes de la paz dejan que vendamos ahí, aun que es ilegal y castigado. Pero ellos se hacen de la vista corta, ya que ellos consiguen ahí también su comida y otras necesidades. Mi padre está obligado a trabajar en las minas de carbón del Distrito 12. Por su trabajo recibe una cantidad de dinero pero nunca es suficiente, así que mi madre hace sus telas y las vende. A veces lo extraño mucho por que por su trabajo no lo puedo ver muy seguido pero todos los domingos estoy con el, aun que me parece muy poco tiempo, porque yo no sé en qué momento puede haber un accidente en la mina y lo pueda perder para siempre. Los domingos siempre voy con mi padre a la ciudad ahí es donde ganamos más dinero, la telas las vendemos a los ciudadanos con recursos económicos más altos que nosotros. Ellos ofrecen una cantidad mayor de dinero, a cambio de las hermosas telas que hace mi madre.

Vivir en el Distrito 12 no es tarea fácil, en especial si vives en una familia grande que alimentar. Por suerte mis compradores me ofrecen una gran cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para el dia. Pero hay días en los cuales no consigo nada de dinero ni comida, y no tengo nada para darle de comer a mi familia. Hubieron épocas en las cuales no conseguía nada de dinero, mi familia a estado en el borde de la muerte por muchas veces, las enfermedades nos atacaban, y no conseguíamos nada que comer. Recuperarnos después de todo eso no fue tarea fácil para nadie, hubo que esforzarse muchísimo para recuperarnos.

Yo soy la mayor de mi familia tengo 15 años. Este año cumpliré 16 en 2 de octubre. Uno de mis hermanos acaba de cumplir 12 años se llama Flicker, este es su primer año en la cosecha pero no se ve muy asustad. En cambio yo estaba aterrada la primera vez, no sabía nada tenía muchísimo miedo, pero al pasar los años se me fue. Cuando debió ser lo contrario, cada año tu nombre se aumenta más en la urna y hay más posibilidades de que salgas. Después tengo un hermano de 8 años, se llama Nataniel. Y tengo una hermanita de 4 años y su nombre es Harriet. Mi nombre está en el sorteo 28 veces, 4 porque tengo 15 años y he asistido a la cosecha hace 4 años, y 24 por cada año en el que me veo obligada a pedir teselas para mi familia. Tengo una familia muy grande de 6 personas.

Salgo de mi casa y me encuentro con mi mejor amigo en todo el Distrito 12. Nick Fudni.

-Hola, Ally.- me saluda, un poco triste.

-Hola, Nick. ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto. Trato de averiguar qué está pasando por su cabeza exactamente ahora, pero no logro saber qué.

-Nada, no pasa nada- me responde, como si escondiera algo.

No quiero forzarlo a que me diga lo que le sucede, así que no me esfuerzo en saber exactamente porque se veía tan triste.

Nick es mi único y mejor amigo en todo el Distrito1, no soy muy buena haciendo amigos tantos amigos, el tiene 16, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños. Yo tenía 8 y el 9 años, nosotros nos conocimos un día en la escuela. Pero digamos que ese día en el que nos conocimos las que pasaron no fueron muy buenas. Aun me acuerdo de ese día, era hora de salida. Yo estaba con un vestido celeste y 2 trenzas en el cabello. El salió muy rápido y de casualidad me empujo de casualidad y yo me caí. Yo le empecé a gritar, ya que toda mi vida he tenido un carácter muy fuerte, y el me dijo Lo siento, enserio no quise empujarte. Entonces se fue y siguió corriendo. Me pareció alguien tan extraño, así que lo ignore. Hasta que un día a la hora de salida se me acerco y me dijo enserio siento lo que paso la primera vez que nos hablamos yo le dije que no importa, y que también me siento mal porque le grite. El se empezó a reírse al recordar todo lo que paso aquel día, y me acompaño hasta mi casa. Luego esto se fue repitiendo cada vez más y mas, hasta que nos hicimos buenos amigos. Ahora siempre muy temprano, me ayuda a vender en el quemado. Es un chico muy bueno, y también muy apuesto, pero yo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo, nunca me lo imaginaria como algo mas.

Llegamos al quemador y empezamos a vender, ganamos lo normal. Hemos vendido una gran cantidad de telas. Luego paramos por un rato, y Nick me habla sobre los Juegos del Hambre y de los feos y sádicos que son. También hablamos de que seguro este año también dejen ganar a dos tributos, después de todo lo que paso el año pasado. Pero la alegría se va por uno momento, cuando Nick me hace recordar algo muy importante sobre este año que se me había olvidado por completo.

-Ally, no sé si recuerdas. Pero estos juegos no son como los otros, tu sabes es el vasallaje de los veinticinco.- me dice Nick, muy afligido.

-Verdad, no me había dado cuenta.- le digo.

-Y en verdad estoy muy asustado por ti tu sabes, tu nombre esta 28 veces. ¿Qué pasa si sales tú?- me dice Nick, muy molesto. Como si fuera toda mi culpa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Nunca va a pasar.- le digo. Aun que por dentro siento que me acaba de asustar con su comentario.

-No recuerda, hace unas semanas anunciaron que por el vasallaje de los veinticinco tienen que ir 4 competidores por distrito. Dos tienen que ser ganadores de cualquier año, y los otros dos tienen que ser tributos nuevos. Ally no quiero que seas tú.- me dice, con tono muy enfadado.

- Como puedes decir eso, yo no voy a salir de ninguna manera. Además no hay que pensar así.- le digo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-No lo sé, olvídalo. Es que hoy tuve una pesadilla fue muy fea.- me dice Nick. Probablemente por eso tiene ojeras.

-Vamos, dime. ¿Qué paso?- le digo, esperando a que me responda.

- Todo comenzó así, era hoy en la mañana y te ayude a vender las telas de tu madre. Luego te tuviste que ir a prepararte para la cosecha, yo te quise acompañara tu casa, pero tú no quisiste. Así que te deje ir sola. Luego era la cosecha estaba lleno de personas, no te pude encontrar, y cuando Effie leyó un nombre.- Nick hace una pausa, y me mira a los ojos.-Eras tú Ally. Yo no sabía qué hacer nadie se iba a ofrecer voluntario por el miedo. Después subiste al tren para ir al capitolio. No te dejaron despedirte de nadie ni si quiera de tu familia. Pero cuando empezaron los juegos paso lo peor.- me dice, agarrándome la mano.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto, muy interesada.

- Un chico del Distrito 1 te tiro una espada en el estomago y caíste muerta.- me dice, soltando unas lagrimas y sosteniendo mi mano.

No sé qué decirle, está muy asustado con su sueño. Además no tengo palabras que decirle. Ahora si estoy asustada. Me pongo pálida y empiezo a sentir escalofríos. No se me ocurre otra idea que darle un abrazo y después apartarme. Muchos en el Distrito 12 piensan de que yo y Nick somos novios pero nunca a pasado nada entre nosotros. Me siento mareada por los nervios de lo que me dijo. Es algo muy extraño. Nick pone su mano en mi hombro y me abraza nuevamente. Es mi mejor amigo y la verdad es que no se si lo quiero como un amigo, hermano o algo más que eso.

-Ally ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta, mientras me abraza.

Yo no le puedo contestar así que muevo la cabeza en símbolo de negación.

Nick me deja de abrazar y me mira fijamente a los ojos, y sin que me dé cuenta se estaba acercando cada vez más hasta que nos besamos. Fue un beso suave y dulce no me lo esperaba. Sentí una sensación extraña en el momento, que no logro distinguir que es. Es mi mejor amigo nunca me imagine que esto pasaría algún día. Pero parece que le ya está esperando el día para hacerlo.

-Ally, solo quería decirte de que tú eres la única persona que me importa en este mundo. Y que no quiero que nada malo te pase porque si no yo no estaría feliz- me dice. Mientras agarra sus cosas y se va.

Todo el camino a casa estoy confundido, no logro distinguir si lo que paso es un sueño o paso en verdad. Me pongo a pensar en cada palabra Solo quería decirte que tu eres la única persona que me importa en este mundo Esa es la frase que mas me impacto además del beso. Y aun no logro distinguir que es esa sensación extraña que sentí cuando nos besamos. Quizá este enamorada de el. Eso no puede estar pasando yo no quiero enamorarme de nadie, ni si quiera planeo casarme, y si eso llegara pasar no tendría ningún hijo nunca. Sufrirían demasiado en este mundo. No soy la única persona en el Distrito 12 que piensa así, hay muchas chicas que lo hacen. Pero no quiero pensar en eso, no puedo estar jugando a los enamorados con Nick. Tengo que ayudar a mi madre y mis hermanos menores en todo.

Cuando llego a casa abro la puerta y veo a mi hermano ya está casi listo para salir a la cosecha. Y veo que encima de mi cama mi madre me dejo un vestido morado claro, que ella misma hiso. Me cambio y mi madre me peina el cabello haciéndome una trenza. Me miro al espejo y veo a otra persona, soy yo, el primer año que fui a la cosecha, llevaba un vestido del mismo color que este y una trenza igual que esta. No puedo evitar que se me escapen unas lágrimas.

Cuando llegamos hacemos la fila, para que confirmen que hemos asistido. Me perforan el dedo índice y ponen una huella con mi sangre. Mi hermano no está nada asustado, en cambio yo ahora estoy aterrada, no puedo más estoy con muchos escalofríos. Estoy tratando de encontrar a Nick pero no lo encuentro. Cuando la ceremonia empieza, entra Effie Trinket, que está con una peluca naranja a diferencia de la del año pasado que fue un rosa espantoso.

-Bienvenidos a los 75 Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte. Hoy vamos a seleccionar a los tributos que serán los representantes del Distrito 12 en este vasallaje, como ustedes saben las reglas han cambiado un poco. Este año van a haber 4 tributos por Distrito, dos de ellos tienen que ser ganadores y los otros 2 van a ser escogidos el día de hoy. Bueno primero las chicas ganadoras.- dice Effie, acercándose a sacar un papel pero solo hay uno.

Que estupidez es obvio que va a salir Katniss Everdeen. La chica que gano el año pasado es la única mujer que ha ganado en el Distrito.

-Katniss Everdeen- dice Effie, con su acento ridículo del capitolio.- Bueno es tiempo para los chicos.- se acerca a sacar otro papel.- Haymitch Abernathy.- dice. Todo está en silencio hasta que se escucha una voz.

-Yo me ofrezco voluntario.- dice Peeta.

Peeta y Katniss suben al escenario, y se agarran de la mano. Y luego se miran el uno al otro.

-Bueno las chicas primero.- dice Effie, como siempre. Va a coger un papel lo coge, lo abre y lo lee en voz alta.

Yo estoy muy asustada, estoy desando que no sea yo. Entonces puedo escuchar la voz de Effie decir muy claramente.

-Allyson West.- dice Effie por el micrófono.


	2. Chapter 2: El tren

Capitulo 2

Estoy paralizada, es como si tu peor pesadilla se cumpliera de un día a otro. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de salir corriendo pero eso seria imposible. Todos me están mirando, muchas de esas personas probablemente me conozcan porque alguna vez les vendí algo. Me estoy acercando al escenario y me siguen dos agentes de la paz, para asegurarse que no salga corriendo o algo así. Como quisiera que alguien me matara justo ahora, ya que igual moriré intentando salvar mi vida. Todo esto sería mucho más sencillo si hubiera muerto en alguno de esos días que moría de hambre. Todo está en absoluto silencio, todo adentro de mí me da vueltas. La verdad es que no sé como terminara todo esto, probablemente ni siquiera regrese de nuevo a casa.

Cuando estoy en escenario tengo ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hare, tengo que ser fuerte, no debo llorar aun que se puede notar un poco en mis ojos. Trato de buscar a Nick entre toda la multitud pero no lo veo en ningún lado. El estaba en lo cierto, yo era la escogida para estos juegos. Su sueño se podría hacer realidad en cualquier momento. No hay ninguna oportunidad de que yo gane en esto, no soy buena en nada. Soy una completa inútil. Lo único que me podría salvar es trepas arboles, nadar, y correr. No sirvo para nada más que eso.

Effie se acerca y me pone una mano en el hombro. Como para decirme que me tranquilizara.

-Ella es nuestra nueva tributo del Distrito 12, para este Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco- dice Effie, muy feliz.

Ahora creo que si voy a llorar pero debo controlarme, no puedo imaginar cómo acabare seguro que terminare muerta. Y si yo muero, todos los de mi distrito se tendrán que matar entre si. Por esas estúpidas reglas, y lo peor es que todo seria por mi culpa. Este año las reglas son un poco mas fuertes ya que es el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Si una persona de mi distrito muere todos se van a tener que matar entre ellos. Sería muy duro de que Katniss y Peeta se tengan que matar, ya que se aman el uno al otro.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de los chicos.- dice Effie, con una sonrisa. Entonces va a agarrar un papel y entre todos saca solo uno y empieza a leer en voz alta.- Westin Flaw.

La verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién será, ese nombre no me suena para nada. Pero unos segundos después se escucha a una persona gritar. Y esa persona es Nick.

-¡No! Yo me ofrezco como voluntario.- empieza a gritar.

Yo no tengo ni idea de que es lo que acaba de hacer. Nick, mi mejor amigo, se ha ofrecido como voluntario. no puedo pensar como estar su familia ahora mismo, parece que no sabe el error que acaba de hacer. No parece estar consciente de lo que el mismo ha hecho.

-Bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?- dice Effie.

-Nick, Nick Telter.- dice él.

Effie está muy sorprendida al darse cuenta que el chico que había salido antes no era ningún pariente de él.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, pueden darse la mano.- dice Effie.

Nos damos la mano y luego cuando todos se empiezan a ir nos llevan al tren. No nos dejan despedirnos de nadie. Ahora mismo estoy muy molesta con Nick así que no le hablo. Cuando subo al tren veo un banquete, nunca en mi vida había visto tanta comida, y supongo que nunca lo volveré a hacer. Detrás de nosotros entran Katniss, Peeta y Haymitch. Ellos entran e inmediatamente se sientan en una silla que lleva su nombre. Y nosotros nos quedamos parados ya que no sabemos qué hacer. Effie entra y nos demuestra cuales serán nuestros dormitorios supongo que en el capitolio quieren de que sus tributos estén lo más cómodos posible. Unos minutos después salimos a donde están todos, yo me quedo mirando a todos lados. Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie estoy un poco asustada. Katniss y Peeta están hablando, y me empiezan a mirar.

-Si quieren pueden sentarse.- nos dice Katniss.

Vamos y nos sentamos, empiezo a ver toda la comida y me da hambre. Así que cuando dicen que podemos comer voy rápido a coger algo, trato de comer lo que puedo. Pero llega un momento que ya no puedo más

-¿Ally?- me pregunta Nick. Yo no le quiero contestar no quiero hablar con él, lo que acaba de hacer es imperdonable.- puedo entender de que estés molesta, pero tuve que hacerlo.- me dice

-¿Qué? ¡Ofrecerte como voluntario sin ningún motivo alguno!- le digo gritándole. Tanto así que todos en el tren se dan cuenta de que nos estamos peleando.

-Es que Ally tu no entiendes.- me dice, tratando de calmarme.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Creo que tú eres el que no entiende! ¡No te das cuenta, acabas meterte en algo que podría costarte la vida! ¡Tenias que pensarlo antes de decirlo!- le digo muy molesta. Todos en el tren están escuchando toda nuestra pelea, pero ninguno dice nada.

-No Ally no es eso, solo que estaba muy nervioso para pensar en lo que hacía. Enserio tienes razón soy un tonto.- me dice.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Nick tienes que pensar en lo que haces, y todo lo que has ocasionado yo iba a estar bien!- le digo. Y me voy corriendo a mi cuarto a llorar.

Ahora mismo quiero estar sola, estoy asustada y al mismo tiempo no sé que voy hacer. No podría sobrevivir ni un día. Todos son mucho mejores que yo. No estoy de acuerdo con eso de tener que matar a alguien. No lo haría, preferiría que alguien me mate. Estoy pensando sobre todas las cosas malas que podrían pasarme mientras lloro hasta que llega un momento que me quedo dómida en mi cama.

Estoy durmiendo muy tranquilamente hasta que escucho que mi puerta empieza a sonar, y luego se abre yo me tapo la cara con las manos pensando que es Nick pero es Peeta.

Peeta se ve alguien bien amigable, parece que sabe que decir en cada momento. Es muy buena persona con todo el mundo. Me acuerdo que algunos años antes de que fuera escogido para los juegos él iba a la veta a vender panes, y a veces los panes que le sobraban se los regalaba a algunas personas a mi me habrá dado pan a unas tres o cuatro veces. Probablemente no se acuerde de mí ya que era muy pequeña. Peeta se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, y parece darse cuenta que he estado llorando.

-Allyson, ¿No?- me pregunta Peeta. Yo muevo mi cabeza como si le dijera que si.

-Dime Ally.- le susurro.

-Está bien Ally, solo quería venir a hablar contigo.- me dice Peeta

-¿Es por Nick, no?.- le pregunto

-Bueno si un poco, es que todos escuchamos su pequeña pelea con él. ¿Qué paso?- me pregunta.

-Nada, no paso nada.- le digo

-Bueno. ¿Ya se conocían?- me pregunta Peeta.

-Sí, éramos mejores amigos.- le digo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que se pelearon?- me dice.

-Hoy.- le digo, mientras bajo mi cabeza.

-¿Solo por lo que paso en la cosecha?- me dice.

-¡Si, es que no pensó en nada de lo que hacía!- le digo

-Pero él no tiene la culpa, estaba nervioso.- me dice.

Algo me dice que el y Nick han estado hablando. Peeta es muy buen chico que suerte debe tener Katniss en tener a alguien como él.

-No es eso solo que…- le digo.

-¿Que alguna otra vez te ha hecho algo así?- me pregunta.

-No, verdad es que no.- le digo.

-Mira Ally, enserio eres una persona maravillosa, y supongo de que a nadie y menos a Nick le gustaría de que estés enfadada con él. Su amistad vale mucho, no van a hacer que una estupidez rompa toda esa amistad que han tenido durante largos años.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Nick es un gran amigo y yo tampoco podría imaginarme que haría sin el.- le digo

-Probablemente, lo hiso para protegerte. Así como yo lo hice por Katniss durante los juegos- me dice.

-Bueno, puede ser.- le digo.

-¿Y por qué no se amistan de nuevo?- me sugiere

-No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo un poco.- le digo.

Peeta sale de mi cuarto y empiezo a recordar todos esos momentos felices que pase con Nick. Como hoy temprano, que me conto su sueño, También pienso en el día que nos conocimos, la primera vez que hablamos, esa vez que logramos a vender más que nunca. El beso de hoy ese dulce beso que me dio hoy temprano, y todas sus palabras. Solo quería decirte que tu eres lo único que me importa en este mundo. Acabo de tomar una decisión me iré a disculpar con él, porque me eh dado cuenta que no podría vivir estando peleado con él. Voy a donde están todos y veo a Nick, el está hablando con Katniss, me siento celosa, pero no tanto. Peeta está solo pero cuando me ve entrar me sonríe. Y se acerca.

-¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- me pregunta.

-¿Y cuál es?- me pregunta.

Creo que ya sabe la respuesta por que se dio cuenta de que cuando llegue al primero que vi fue a Nick.

-Sí, voy a disculparme con él, por hablarle así.- le respondo


End file.
